


Little Brother

by mahisquared



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Rape, Sibling Incest, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, this piece is based off of <a href="http://shootaimedstars.tumblr.com/post/133445112932/alright-so-i-did-a-little-mini-comic-based-on-a">this amazing mini comic</a> by shootaimedstars on tumblr. My fic starts off with Stan coming to Oregon to respond to his brother’s post card, but when he gets there, Bill has managed to find away inside the shack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> First NSFW thing I ever did. Please please PLEASE be careful with this fic. I'm going to TW it again for rape in case you missed the tag.

“You want me to what?” Stan said angrily. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I want you to get on a boat, and go far, far away!” Ford said. “You’re not safe here!”

Stan looked at his brother with disgust. “Couldn’t have just said that in the fucking post card? You had to make me come all the way to this shit hole just to tell me that you never want to see me again?” he said, advancing towards his brother.

“Oh he wants to see you, buddy. He wants to see quite a bit of you.”

The two brothers froze. A loud voice had boomed throughout the room, but the speaker remained unseen. Stan turned his gaze towards Ford who looked utterly petrified.

“M-move!” Ford shouted, and shoved his brother. “Run, get out, NOW!” Stan had never heard his brother sound so panicked in his life–this must be serious. Just as Stan turned to run, everything went black, and a high pitched cackle filled the room. When he was able to see again, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Stan turned slowly, and saw his brother. But it wasn’t his brother, no. It looked like Ford, but the creature had large yellow eyes, with slits for pupils.

“Hello Stanley,” the creature said, cocking its head and smiling. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“What…who are you?” Stan asked, backing away. The creature laughed, and then moved towards him, faster than humanly possible, and grabbed him by the collar.

“The name’s Bill Cipher, and I’m currently residing in your brother’s body,” the creature said, and slammed Stan against a wall with a powerful arm. “Let me look at you…nice…” he said, tilting a struggling Stan’s chin up with his other hand, “very nice.”

“What do you waAAH!” Stan shouted, as Bill grabbed the side of his mouth with his forefinger and pulled.

“I like your mouth, Stan,” Bill said, licking his lips. “You have such pretty lips. So many of you humans that call yourself males have thin, slit like lips but mmm…no, not you. You suck cock boy?”

“What?” Stan said around Bill’s finger, his eyes wide as saucers. 

“I asked you if you suck cock,” Bill said, firmly. “One of the things I like most about being in a body with a dick is getting it sucked. And you’ve got the perfect mouth for it.”

“STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!” Ford screamed, from behind them, but it was useless. There was nothing he could do in his incorporeal form. All he could do was watch as Bill violated his brother.

“On your knees!” the demon commanded, shoving hard on Stan’s shoulders. Ford’s breath hitched, and he began to cry. Bill turned his head ever so slightly and smirked at Ford.

“I can see your brother you know,” Bill said, turning back to Stan, who was shaking on the floor. “He’s crying, the wimp. Hey Fordsy!” Bill shouted, gleefully. “You know you’re gonna like this!”

Bill unbuttoned his fly, and pulled his dick out of his boxers. “Come here Stan, show me what that pretty little mouth of yours can do.”

Stan tried to back away, and Bill kicked him sharp in the ribs. “No, no you’re gonna stay right here and suck me off Stanley.” He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Stan’s hair. “Get up here,” Bill said, and forced Stan’s head up. “Open your mouth. And if you dare bite me, I’ll stick it somewhere else.”

Tears formed in Stan’s eyes as he obediently opened his mouth to accept Bill’s dick. But it wasn’t just Bill’s dick. It was his brother’s. 

Bill held Stan’s head steady and began to fuck his face, ignoring the choking noise from his victim. 

“What is your tongue made out of?” Bill said, breathing heavily. “Ugh it doesn’t feel like any other tongue I’ve ever felt before oh man…it’s like velvet. Too bad your brother can’t feel it, he’d be in heaven,” Bill moaned, and began to thrust harder into Stan’s mouth. Stan began to actually choke, and tried to push Bill away, only to get a smack in the face.

“Shut the fuck up!” Ford yelled at Bill, floating towards them. “You let him go!”

“You’re so sexy, Stanley,” Bill said, ignoring Ford and pumping a little more gently this time. “Mmm…look up at me. I said LOOK UP AT ME!” he yelled, and pulled Stanley’s head upwards by his hair. Stan looked him dead in the eyes, and Bill smiled.

“Mmm yes…those big brown doe eyes. So innocent looking…but I know they aren’t. Did you know your brother used to listen at the door while you fucked the shit out of your girlfriend? He would jack off to the image yeah, cum to the sound of you orgasming. Good old sixer would pretend it was him that was making you moan and gasp.” Bill said, relishing the look of shock and horror in Stan’s eyes.

“DON’T!” Ford begged. “Please, don’t tell him these things, he can’t know he can’t–”

“Ooo your brother is telling me not to tell you his dirty incestuous fantasies,” Bill said, slamming himself harder into Stan’s throat. “But there’s so many…many…ahh…AHHH!” Bill screamed, slamming himself hard into Stan, cumming directly down his throat. He pulled out, and Stan fell to the floor, and began to quake, sobbing hard.  
“You twins sure like to cry,” Bill said, rolling his eyes. “But your brother loved thinking about you. Thinking about your lips around your cigarettes, watching you change into your swimsuit…you know, he loved the idea of sailing around the world with you Stanley. But not out of brotherly love, oh no,” Bill said, and crouched down to Stan’s level. Stan looked up, tears staining his face.

“He wanted to convince you to be lovers. He was so hoping that your trip around the world would involve you fucking the shit out of him. Too bad that never happened.”

“You’re lying,” Stan said quietly. 

“He wanted you to pound his ass.”

“LIAR!” Stan screamed.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Bill said quietly, and with that, he was gone, and Ford was back in his body.

Stan stared silently at his brother who couldn’t meet his gaze.

“Well?” Stan said aggressively.

“I’m so sorry,” Ford said, tears rolling down his cheeks. “You were never, never, meant to know.” 

Stan closed his eyes, and put his head back down on the floor. After a few minutes, he sat back up, and looked at his brother, who had turned away from him.

“I don’t feel the same,” Stan said flatly. “And I never will. You’re my brother, Ford. My brother. Doing that with you would be…sick, twisted.”

Ford squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. He had known that Stan would react this way but he had so hoped…

“I think I need to go,” Stan said softly.

And with that, Stanley left the shack, leaving Ford to cry himself to sleep.


End file.
